J'ai voulu te dir- rythme de tambour, mon pouls Je mens Omission
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Erza. Gérard. Des mots impossibles à prononcer, mais qui se hurlent dans chaque geste.


_Ceci est un texte de merde, mais j'étais en manque de Gerza. En gros, des mots et des mots, quoi. Amusez-vous bien tout de même, je poste pour les malheureux de mon genre. Le titre est révélateur. On dirait du Marc Levy. Si ça se trouve, sans offense au bonhomme, il a déjà écrit un « roman » avec un titre pareil. Ou alors l'un de ses collègues. Bref. Bonne lecture tout de même. Le Gerza, c'est de l'oxygène._

xxx

xxx

J'ai voulu avouer. Ce fut un échec. Mon cœur parlait trop fort pour que tu puisses l'entendre.

xxx

xxx

Ses cheveux azur ébouriffés cachaient le haut de son visage. Une ombre, qui le lui mangeait jusque sur la moitié du nez. On ne voyait plus que sa bouche, son fin menton avalé par le col de sa veste. Sa cape enveloppait le reste de sa silhouette.

De lui, il n'y avait plus que ce bleu sur la pâleur de sa peau.

Ce sourire ourlé d'excuses.

Trois petits mètres pour les séparer, tel qu'il se tenait, appuyé à l'angle. Le profil tourné de manière à ne pas la voir, découpé au couteau dans la pénombre où il aspirait la lumière comme une lune de crépuscule. Le regard qu'on devinait rivé partout ou nulle part, et ce malaise qui suintait, ces remords.

xxx

Une odeur de fraise.

xxx

Un nuage de poussière des chemins.

xxx

Elle a le visage sûr, d'habitude. Elle a l'air ferme. Ses cheveux sont un pinceau d'avant-gardiste qui se sert dans les nuances des couchers sur la mer. Mais il y a la mer et le ciel, tout autour. Il est venu et il le lui vole. Il veut mélanger les couleurs, créer un peu de nuit. Mettre fin à leur rencontre.

Et en même temps, ils ne veulent pas.

xxx

Toute faible.

Nue sans son armure, elle l'est. Alors elle l'enfile. Un rempart magique qui ne lui a que peu servi pourtant. Devant lui, elle est fragile comme du cristal de Baccara. L'armure, c'est du papier de verre. Il vient tout brûler et elle se réchauffe aussi, sur les joues. De toute manière, le métal prend la chaleur. L'armure devient comme un four et la piège elle-même.

Elle asphyxie.

La sueur à grosses gouttes éteint le début d'incendie interne. Ça devient moite, moite et vaporeux comme un sauna. Ça emplit ses poumons. Son souffle accélère pour s'en débarrasser.

xxx

-T…tu…

xxx

Chatoiement des bleus qui étincellent dans l'ombre froide.

La blanche peau gênée rosit lorsqu'il se tourne, et l'éclat de jade entre en contact avec les bruns. Retour brutal. Puis il revient encore, fasciné. Fixe le sol, puis le plafond. Il n'y a pas de plafond. Dernier aller vers… vers… vers…

xxx

Souffle suspendu.

Le sang affluant aux joues.

Les poumons criards.

Le cœur qui se décroche.

xxx

Elle attend.

xxx

-Je… j'ai menti.

Oui.

-Je n'ai pas de fiancée.

Cœur renvoyé.

-M…Meldy et Ultear n'ont pas cessé de me tanner à ce sujet, et… Je veux dire, oui, je suis fiancé. Avec le célibat. C'est une punition, une… Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux. La seule que j'épouserai, c'est la voie du purgatoire. Je… je ne rachèterai jamais tout… tout…

xxx

Sait-il combien il sonne cliché, et ridicule, et aveugle, et ronflant, sans parler de l'égoïsme qui suinte dans chacune de ses syllabes souffrantes ?

xxx

Son corps a la courbe d'un S stylisé. Ses cheveux, l'abondante opulence d'une cascade automnale qui s'enfonce dans un lit de feuilles d'érable. L'armure est un carcan. Une boîte de conserve superflue. Ses traits sont doux comme la caresse d'une mauve.

xxx

Oh, et donc tu n'as pas droit au bonheur ? Ce qui signifie que moi non plus, c'est bien cela ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu veux souffrir, et donc tu m'entraînes dans ta chute ! Et si moi, je veux que tu te promettes à une autre que ta stupide chasteté ? Tu ne peux pas te racheter en soulageant mes propres peines et doutes ?!

Stupide.

Idiot.

Crétin.

Inoubliable, adorable, crétin tourmenteur.

xxx

Tourmenteur.

xxx

-Et donc…

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

Il hoche la tête.

Par Zeleph. Sait-il qu'il s'agit d'un aveu ? Un aveu qui dépasse de loin toutes ces histoires stupides de pureté de l'âme, de vicissitude de sa langue et d'autres absurdités nées pour venir se placer en obstacle à leur discussion paisible. A ce qu'ils ont réellement à se dire.

Car ils en ont, des choses à se dire.

xxx

Erza, tu me fais _ça._

Jellal, tu me brûles _là._

Erza, ton existence est une menace à toutes mes convictions.

Jellal, dis-moi la vérité avant que je m'en occupe moi-même.

Erza, tu es la seule qui me fasse vaciller.

Jellal, tu es le seul qui puisse m'arracher des sanglots sur les deux yeux, en même temps qu'un sourire.

Tu sais combien c'est dur, avec mon œil de verre ?

xxx

-Et donc…

-O…oui, euh…

-C'est bien ça…

-Pardon…

-Je t'en prie…

-Ne fais pas…

-T…

xxx

Rends-moi mon putain de cœur.

xxx

Lorsqu'il était possédé, au moins, il osait. Il disait ces choses que chacun avait envie d'entendre, et, même s'il les disait mal, il les disait. Il les disait et l'entendre faisait comme des poignards, mais des poignards qui faisaient mal mais jamais aussi mal que les poignards qu'il enfonçait en ne disant pas. Il y a de la souffrance partout et cette souffrance c'est un vide.

Dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le dis-le…

Ce sont des mots, bon sang. Les conséquences. Regarde les conséquences. Pas que de ton point de vue, de celui qui en souffrent également. Qu'a dit Meldy, très cher ? Elle qui sait tout de tous et qui te couve, même ignorante ? Qu'a-t-elle dit, et que crois-tu qu'elle sous-entendait ?

xxx

Rends-le-moi ou fais-en quelque chose…

xxx

Les fraisiers, c'est lui. Il en avait l'odeur, ce jour. Il en parlait et c'était ce qui l'avait poussée, le premier jour de liberté, devant la vitrine où on lui avait offert un reste mal agencé et invendable. C'était bon comme un de ses sourires d'avant Zeleph. Pardon. Y avait-il un avant Zeleph ?

La rédemption, c'est lui, pas toi.

xxx

…quelque chose qui me fasse moins mal que cela.

xxx

La milice du Conseil approche.

Il part.

Ça se déchire, à l'intérieur de lui, ça flambe et ça s'embrase. La teinte est d'une couleur écarlate comme une flamme inverse qui flotte en vagues. Une algue marine. Dans un ciel nocturne, de la brume, ça se brise. Une cassure. La lame qui le tranche en deux et répand son fluide sur le carreau avec un pauvre sourire attristé.

Tu sais combien ça me brise, Erza ?

xxx

La prochaine fois.

Il y aura une prochaine fois. Où il aura du courage, une foi inébranlable telle la sienne, et où l'envie rejoindra la raison et le cœur la pratique.

Il faut se le promettre, des fois que la réalité rejoigne le désir.

La prochaine fois, il aura la force. Le temps. L'envie, il l'a déjà.

La prochaine fois, il le lui dira.


End file.
